Fears from the Past
by danielleweb
Summary: This is my first fanfic that picks up where New Moon left off. This is an action filled, romantic filled story where Bella's and Edwards love is challenged, Will Victoria destroy them? Where will jacob come into bella's life? Please Read and Review,
1. Chapter 1 Glass Promises

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it, I'm excited to see where the story goes….. I do not own _Twiight _or _New Moon_ or any of the characters involved.

Fears from the Past

Chapter 1 Glass Promises

A person can get lost in their thoughts as easily as a person falls asleep. I was feeling as if I was being pulled into and suffocated by my own thoughts. What would the future hold for me? Would Edward keep his promise to make me part of his family and have the wolf pack fight because of the broken treaty? Where was Victoria and would she succeed in destroying everything I loved? My best friend, who helped me when I was shattered into pieces, was broken and I had to find a way to help him but how?

"Bella……..Bella…………" Edward called to me while gently pushing the side of my shoulder to get my attention. Slowly I awakened from my pondering state and looked at my beautiful guardian angel driving. He was dressed in black today, and I couldn't believe how good he looked. We had both been through a lot but here we were driving to Port Angeles like our life was regular like those of the seniors in our class.

"I have a surprise for you, Bella" he said that as he looked over to me with the sly smile. It wasn't fair; he knew that he could make me do anything with that smile. It made me weak in the knees, sending sparks throughout all my body. I learned to love to hate that smile.

"We are going to _La Beso,_ to celebrate an exciting occasion having to do with our future, I know you don't like surprises, but do you think you could forgive me, just this once (smiling)" Edward begged while gently rubbing my hand with his own.

"What occasion?" I said questioning him, knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer. Receiving exactly what was expected he turned his attention towards the road, which there it stayed the rest of the ride. This was okay though, I learned to enjoy the quiet while it gave me a chance to listen to the music and also to figure out my clouded thoughts.

We arrived at the restaurant in alarming speed since Edward loved the lead in his foot to be pressed firmly against the gas pedal despite my constant complaints.

"Well let's get this over with," saying, as my right foot lowered out of the Volvo onto the sidewalk. I was suddenly shocked getting up; only to almost crash into Edward's chest as he pushed me back into my seat.

"This is not some kind of pain that I wish to induce you with, nor will you hate the events that are going to occur. I promise you will have a good time, if you promise me to not be so pessimistic throughout tonight. First off I love you and remember I would never do anything to see you hurt or in pain, second I want you to put this on and swear not to peak, just call me when you are ready, I will meet you inside." Edward suddenly pulled out a dark red slim cut dress, along with a black bandanna from the back of the seat.

I froze, seeing the dress seemingly fall into my hands. It was made of silk and as I could tell would show off every curve of my body. This evening was going to be interesting but as he stood in front of me waiting for my promise, I realized that there was no getting out of it. He had defeated me and I slowly whispered "I promise".

He took my hand and pulled (mostly lifted) me out of the car. He then kneed and lifted my hand to his red lips, like a gentlemen saying "Trust me!" Then, as he led me towards the restaurant I knew he was up to something, something very big.

_In the dressing room_

As I slipped into the dress, I knew that it fit me perfectly and realized it was a very expensive dress. I hated it when he spent money on me but I did promise to not be pessimistic tonight, so I pushed the negative thought out of my mind. Checking in the mirror to see how much of a mess I really was, my mood suddenly plummeted. I would never look as good as Edward; I never would be good enough for Edward.

As if on cue Edward called through the door to see if I was ready, only to hear the sadness in my voice when I answered. "Hunnie I love you, and trust me you are going to be the prettiest girl in the room!" As I heard him I gave up on my self piety and slowly tied the black bandanna across my eyes.

"I'm ready" before the words escaped from my mouth the cold touch of one of his hands was on my back and the other was leading me by holding my hand between his. After some near falls towards the floor, from my clumsiness, we finally stopped.

The scarf was lifted from my eyes, and instantly I wanted to cry. Around me were dozens and dozens of roses held by vases throughout the room, along with rose petals decorating the hard wood floor as long as the one table in the center of the room. All of the other tables had been moved out, leaving two chairs and a single table. The light reflected through the windows giving the room a dark, enchanted, shimmery outlook. Edward had definitely thought this through.

"Edward, I love it, this is beautiful, but what is the occasion?" Taking a rose from the nearest vase and carefully placing it behind my ear he said "Surprises would be nothing without suspense, all will be answered in due time"

This aggravated me somewhat because I was tired of waiting for answers, my life would be complete if only all my questions **were** answered. Brushing this idea out of my thoughts I smiled, hoping this night would not bring more questions to my mind……


	2. Chapter 2 Teardrops on a Rose

A/N I do not own _Twilight _or _New Moon_ or any of the characters involved. Please read and Review, so I know if you like how the story is going!!!

Chapter 2 Teardrops on a Rose

_Brushing this idea out of my thoughts I smiled, hoping this night would not bring more questions to my mind……_

After I finally made it to desert from eating appetizers and three other meals, I was sitting watching Edward's smiling facing hoping to receive some answers. My strawberry cheesecake was almost done, filling the little room I had left in my stomach.

"What is the big surprise?" I asked for about the twentieth time since my meal came. I figured that Edward sensed the aggravation in my voice since his face turned from a smile into one that had the nervous lip biting expression. Losing myself in his wonderful face, I didn't notice when he rushed up towards me and picked me up into his arms. Catching me off guard caused me to almost knock over the table on my way into his powerful arms, what an accident prone girl I was. _What would I ever do without him_?

"You know I love you right?" Edward asked.

"Right"

"You know I will never leave you again, our lives are no better separated, no matter how much of a danger I am to you. I would give me life just to keep you safe and out of harm's way. You are my angel, the second part of my soul, you are my everything."

My face by now was a bright red and the heat coming off of my cheeks would have heated a two story building, but I didn't care. _Was this it? Could this be the night I have been waiting for, for months, ever since Edward had come back into my life? Was my only wish going to come true, was he really going to change me and make our love eternal tonight? _

Edward continued to speak, "Without you I could not live, yes I could be a vampire and go on with my days like, I used to before I met you, but that wasn't living. I want to live with you for the rest of my life and my only wish is that you will have me. I want to give you everything, and anything," Then he slowly set me down from his arms next to the side of one of the restaurants walls and dropped down onto one knee.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?" My eyes filled up with tears making all the make-up that was once arranged beautifully around my eyes run down my cheeks to the floor. _I shouldn't be crying this is almost what I wanted. But what if he never changes me though, what if we will be married till I die, till death (from me) due us part. _

Edward must have caught my disappointment and confusion. He slowly stood up straight, gripped my shoulders tightly and then gave me the most compassionate, loving hug I have ever received in my life. After what seemed like forever, he broke the hug, and with his fingers lifted my chin up so I had to look at him straight in the eyes.

Desperately, he slowly said "I know I'm not good enough for you, you deserve a normal life, without me and I completely understand what your feeling."

"No, No that's not it at all, you don't understand. For this one second I wish you could read my mind so you would know exactly what I was trying to say. I love you Edward, you know that. It's just that I'm scared. No, not scared of you, I'm scared that once we are married you won't ever change me and then I'll become old and un-wanting. I want to be with you forever, for thousands of years, not just a hundred. I don't think I can marry you without your promise to me. For you to promise me that you'll give me the only thing I have ever wished for, my death. For me to become just like you, no matter how much you disagree with it. If you promise me this then I will marry you a hundred times twice if you'd like." Feeling as if my legs had left, I feel against the wall to the floor hard, hitting my head against the wall. I would pay for that in the morning. All my thoughts that I held for so long were finally out in the open. I couldn't decide what Edward's next move would be though. Was it right of me to give the one person I have ever loved an ultimatum? Would he leave me because I was being selfish when he was offering everything to me?

After only a second but what seemed like decades, Edward lowered himself to my eye level. He stared into my tear streaked eyes while I into his golden ones. Lifting my chin with his hand, while the other held the back of my head, he kissed me in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

When are lips parted, Edward spoke and said "It seems like we will have to come to a compromise. What you are asking of me is what I am asking of you, to spend our lives together forever, and we will because that is in our destiny. I will make you mine forever, so we can share that love we have for each other till the end of time. I will make you a promise only if you will promise me."

"I promise to make you what you ask, to even kill you soul, if you will give me your hand for eternity and make me your husband." As he spoke he stood up and went over to a vase full of roses and picked out the two prettiest flowers I had ever seen, one a deep crimson red and the other a soft white. He then gave the red one to me and said "I promise" while keeping the white one for himself.

Smelling the soft aroma of the rose I fell into his hands and said "I promise!" Edward picked me up and twirled me around the room in his arms. We danced in each other's arms all night long. This night I will never forget for we now had an understanding of what our future held for each other. I now had something more permanent then that tear streaked rose that I will keep for eternity, I had the promise of a never ending future with the one I will always love. My questions had been answered but were all my problems over?


	3. Chapter 3 A Daisy for your Thoughts

A/N: I do not own any of the characters from twilight or New Moon!!!

Sorry so short but I've been busy...hope to hear how you like it so PLEASE Review!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 A Daisy for your Thoughts 

_I had the promise of a never ending future with the one I will always love. My questions had been answered but were all my problems over? _

The daisies swayed in the gentle breeze causing the butterflies to jump from one flower onto another. The petals, shifting from left to right moved to the flow of the wind. Light was filtering through the trees and started falling onto the petals of the daisies, bringing a feeling of happiness throughout the meadow. My hair, also being captured by the breeze, brushed softly across my face. For once in my life I felt at peace. My hair was blowing, mixing in to become one with the daisies. I was the daisy, which had no worries, problems, sadness, or pain. The daisy was free to do as it pleased, just blowing gently in the wind. As I lay in "our meadow" the world could have passed me by and it wouldn't have mattered, nothing bad could have happen here. Staring out at the daisies, my thoughts were slowly drifting away from me as me and the daisy slowly became one. A shift in the breeze surprised some of these daisies causing some of the petals fall to the ground. This shift also blocking the sun brought a shadow onto my meadow of sunshine. Suddenly, shifting my attention from my daisies were the foot steps of a stranger entering our field. Looking up I saw a familiar face. His arms were stretched out towards me while he approached. The only thing that caught my attention was his foot, slowly coming down, to eventually flatten my daisy.

As the meadow faded into the background I realized that I was in my old bed at Charlie's house. Still having the image of the crushed flower in my mind, my breathing was irregular. I was still being suffocated, my world around me, as I knew would never be right. Backed up against the wall I saw the face of my guardian angel looking at me with a compassionate face.

"Bella, it was just a dream, hunnie. It will be okay Bella, what is wrong? What happened in your dream?" He asked as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. Without even noticing it I pushed him away, I was being suffocated, my flower, I couldn't breathe. I paced around the room, what was happening to me?

"BELLA BREATHE!" Edward yelled at me while shaking my shoulders firmly. Gasping suddenly I fell into his arms. I hadn't noticed I wasn't breathing, and as it turns out I hadn't been breathing for a couple of minutes. Getting my bearings back, I stood up and tried to shake off the fear of my dream.

"What was that about? Are you okay Bella, I think you should talk to someone. You have experienced a lot of emotions throughout the past month and I think that you are either going to go insane and have a mental breakdown or you need to talk to someone about it. I would be happy to talk with you, but I don't think you would be willing to let your emotions free with me around. Please for me will you go talk to someone? "

"No, I really am fine, I just had a bad dream, I'm sorry for scaring you. I feel fine" I lied to Edward. I couldn't tell him who was in my dream, he would flip. I was going to have to figure this one out on my own. What could this all mean?

After what seemed like hours of me having to convince Edward I was fine we walked down the stairs from my room and got into his Volvo. As we drove to his house the thoughts in my head were again distracting me enough to where I didn't realize when we had arrived at his house. Edward kept that concerned look on his face as he picked me up, because of myself being distracted, and carried me into the house.

The hours passed like seconds throughout the day until Edward drove me back home. The day had been a fairly lazy day, only choosing to watch movies to occupy our time. We both were caught in our thoughts and neither of us wanted to share. I kept trying to figure out what my dream meant and how I was going to stop all of these bad events from happening, let along my other thoughts of Victoria and my promise with Edward. It seemed my mind would be occupied for some time, till all the events in my mind finally outplayed themselves in real life.

Edward must have noticed my space-e-ness during the day. He never poked or prodded for me to talk to him or tell him all that was on my mind. Also, Edward being the concerned one he was only asked about my dream earlier once and then left the subject alone. This caused another thought to enter my mind, why was Edward being so distant today? When we got to my house at the end of the day he shocked me when he told me that he wouldn't be spending the night with me, like he always did. To exhausted to argue with him and try to make him tell me his reasoning, I showed him a frown and walked inside. I was thankful when I realized Charlie wasn't home, so I headed up to my room to cry myself to sleep. Crashing on my bed I burst out into tears and sobbed till I finally fell asleep hours later.


	4. Chapter 4 Revealed Secrets of the Whispe

Chapter 4 Revealed Secrets of the Whispered Moon

Edwards POV

_Crashing on my bed I burst out into tears and sobbed till I finally fell asleep hours later._

"I won't be with you tonight." I said as she started to get out of my car. She seemed so distracted, what else was I supposed to do? She wouldn't talk to me and being the curious one I was it was making me angry. I always knew what people were saying and even thinking, but not Bella of course not; fate had pulled a fast one on me. Now she wouldn't even tell me what she was dreaming, even when I could tell it had and was still upsetting her.

I drove off back to my house, so I could think. Maybe leaving Bella by herself tonight would change her mind about keeping things from me. Was I being to hard on her? I mean she had been through a lot and it was in all my fault all these bad things kept happening to her. What if something happened to her tonight? Oh, no you dumbass! Something could happen to her tonight, what was I thinking.

So I decided on parking my Volvo along side the road where there was no way Bella could see it. I had a plan to spy on Bella and make sure nothing bad happened to her. She wouldn't know I was there and maybe I would find something out about her dream or what was on her mind. Sneaking up to her bedroom window I could already hear she was crying without me looking. What kind of person was I, I was putting her through hell. It took all of my might and self control to not go through her window and comfort her. After about two hours of her lying in her bed crying I thought I was going to break, but she finally calmed somewhat down and fell asleep. As soon as I could tell that she was in an un-wake able sleep, I crept through her window and laid next to her.

Running my hair through her soft hair I tried to comfort her the best I could because I could tell that the terrible dreams were coming. Laying there in that moment I realized that all this was, was a stupid fight. I was wrong, and I needed to make it up to Bella. I was her boyfriend and no matter what I thought I was supposed to comfort and be there for her whenever possible.

"NO…………My Flower………………….NO Jake Please don't……………………………" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. She was going crazy, flinging her arms around like she was beating off an intruder. I forcefully tried to hold her down and wake her up, but nothing seemed to be working. Finally she stopped moving but that was the least of my worries because she stopped breathing too. I shook her as hard as I could, maybe a little too hard, because when she awoke she looked at me with the most terrified expression I had ever seen on her face.

"No nothing can happen to you, nothing!" She yelled as she sunk her head into my chest. I couldn't believe it she was crying for me, she was terrified for me, even though I had been the one that almost shook her to death. Man, did I love this girl, but she really had no concern for herself.

"Shhhh, everything will be okay, I promise we will work this out. Shhhhh" I told her while brushing her hair out of her crying eyes. Wiping away her tears with my fingers and then lifting her chin so she could see my eyes. "I am truly sorry, it was wrong for me to leave you. If you wish to tell me anything you can, but I don't wish you to push you anymore.

"I don't want to scare you, I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen, and I think it's going to be against you. I am so worried about you." She told me as she continued to sob in my chest. I hated seeing her like this, and the worst part of it all was she was worried about me, the indestructible one.

"It will all work out okay, I promise, now go get some sleep, I will be right here when you wake up." I told her as I felt her slowly fall back into some sleep.

ELLA'S POV

I woke up in Edward's arms still holding me tight, trying to make me feel secure. I wished that I could stay here, like this, forever so nothing bad would happen to either of us. I loved those moments when you know that the things in you life are as perfect as they could be and couldn't get any better. These are the once in a lifetime moments where your happy with all of your previous choices, but not wanting to make any ones that would change your life in the future. This was one of those moments. I laid in his arms for what only seemed like seconds, but was for actually some time. I finally got up went to get ready for the day.

I was a little disappointed when I remembered I had to get ready for school and even more disappointed when I saw how sunny it was outside today.

"It's actually better this way, I really need to go hunt anyways." He tried to convince me when he saw my disappointment when I saw the sun.

"I guess that's true, but it really won't be the same without you. It's cool do you think that you will be back tonight though?" I asked, trying to convince him more than ask for an answer.

"I will try to as hard as I can. I will be here for you, it just might be a little late, so don't wait up for me, but I will be here when you wake, I promise. Bye Bella" he told me as he left out my window.

I wouldn't lie to myself, I already missed him.

When I arrived at school, I went to my first class as fast as I could. I didn't want to run into anybody or talk to anybody. I just wanted to get this day over with so I could wake up in the arms of my perfect angel.

I headed towards my first class when I saw a head that looked familiar, but it couldn't be. I walked faster to see this tall figure more clearly. I must be going crazy, this couldn't be happening, Edward was going to flip. Oh no, not only was the figure looked like Jacob but he was also heading towards my class. I had never seen this man here before it must be a new kid, what if it really was Jacob?

"Hello Bella, nice to see you in this class, I will have some company then." Jake said to me as I sat next to him at first period. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Why are you all of the sudden going to school here," I asked trying not to pry into his business.

"Well to tell you the truth, my classes at my other school weren't as challenging so I decided to transfer here. Now I can see you more often isn't this great?"

I nodded in agreement but then focused my attention on our history teacher. I knew this couldn't be good.

"Bella, I need to talk to you somewhere more "private", can we meet somewhere after class?" Jacob asked me towards the end. I contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to agree to be alone with him, Edward defiantly wouldn't like it. My curiosity got the best of me and I agreed to meet him in the girl's bathroom by the auditorium that no one used at lunch,

The rest of the periods before lunch passed by quickly probley because I was in a daze thinking through my thoughts. I woke up from my daze walking into the bathroom seeing Jacob there already waiting for me.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, since he came back, to be alone with you." He said with a tone that frightened me and that's when I knew something was not right.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Down Angel

Chapter 5 Broken Down Angel

"_I have been waiting a long time for this, since he came back, to be alone with you." He said with a tone that frightened me and that's when I knew something was not right._

This was one of those decisions in my life that I had wished I had never made. This decision was piled on top of the many others including my two year old dive out of a truck, dying my hair purple, and now deciding to talk with my boyfriend's enemy.

Jake pushed me up against one of the girl's stalls with his arms. I couldn't believe he would do this. I could feel him being pushed up against me.

"Don't worry I'm not doing this to hurt you. I know you want it, you can't deny it. I loved you, and you loved me up to that time when "he" came back. You always wanted to kiss me back, you just felt guilty. I know what you felt and I believe that you still feel the same way." He said as he lifted my arms above my head, exposing every part of my body to him. I tried to struggle, but I was too weak. There was no way I was going to win against him. He whispered into my ear, "afterwards you will realize who you love and you will be always with me.'

I started to cry helplessly and beg for him to let me leave, but all he kept repeating was that I would finally be his. I yelled and screamed in his face that I would always love Edward, but he just brushed it off.

He started to kiss me all over me. As he got more excited he pushed harder and harder against my wrists. He was getting more violent taking whatever he wanted, leaving me with bruises all over my body. It started to hurt but there was nothing I could do, I was just a rag doll in his control.

For what seemed like hours Jake kept taking and I had no choice but to give him what he wanted. All I could think about was, "where was my angel, where was my hero, that always seemed to be there for me"

As I could feel and hear one last thrust he dropped my hands, and I crumpled to the ground. Jake didn't even look at me but ran out of the room as fast as he could. I lay there motionless dead from what just had taken place. How could I feel anything again after this?

EPOV

I got back from hunting early and since it clouded up, I decided to go visit Bella after school. It had only been half a day and I couldn't wait to see her. I still felt bad about our fight earlier and I wanted to make it up to her. Driving up, I began to get confused. Bella was usually the first person out of the school everyday, but today she was no where to be seen yet. I decided to dip into other's mind and didn't like what I heard.

Mike-"I wonder if Bella is sick, I hope not I love seeing her at school. I haven't seen her since lunch."

Jessica-"Where the hell did Bella go, I swear that girl disappears more at school than anybody I know. I swear she ditches."

Where was my Bella I had to go find her? Making the best strategy plan in my head I decided the school would be the best place to look. Maybe I could get a clue on where she went. I got a scent of her in the hallway and decided to follow it. Making it to many dead ends, I finally got a fairly strong scent. The only problem was I couldn't find Bella anywhere. I was right outside the auditorium and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. She had to be somewhere near. The bathroom, maybe……oh no what happened to my Bella? I ran into the bathroom, and wanted to cry at what I saw. I didn't know what to do at the sight. All I saw was Bella, naked, sobbing on the ground. What happened to my Bella and why wasn't I here?

"Bella, are you okay, what happened?" I asked her as I picked her up and covered her with myself. She never answered all she did was cry into my chest. I didn't know what to do; I hated myself because I couldn't make her feel better.

"I….need..to go home" she whispered to me, and I wouldn't of been able to hear her without my vampire abilities. I dressed her as fast as I could trying not to cause her any more pain. I couldn't help but notice all the bruises on her, and suddenly knew what exactly happened. I just didn't know who it happened with.

Cradling her between my arms, I ran towards my house as fast as I could. Opening the door, I already knew who I would meet. It was Alice but I warned her very quietly not to make a fuss. I knew Bella wasn't ready to speak with anyone, let alone see any one. Alice looked almost as emotionally hurt as Bella and then I knew that she knew how did this.

I took Bella up to my room and covered her up with my covers; she still hadn't moved a muscle since I found her in that bathroom. She was hurt, defiantly in more ways than one. Once I was sure that her breathing had steadied and that she was asleep I set out to have a little one on one talk with Alice.

Review Review Please………….. I want to know your opinions, maybe on where it should go, Review and I will defiantly post faster!!!!


	6. Chapter 6 Split Open and Melt

Chapter 6 Split open and melt

_I took Bella up to my room and covered her up with my covers; she still hadn't moved a muscle since I found her in that bathroom. She was hurt, defiantly in more ways than one. Once I was sure that her breathing had steadied and that she was asleep I set out to have a little one on one talk with Alice._

BPOV  
I sat in our meadow thinking about the past, all of the memories of me and Edward. They were flashing before my eyes in fast forward, just like I was watching my own personal movie in my head. Then that memory came back, the one for the rest of my life I will try to forget, the memory of the incident between me and Jake. Then the movie suddenly slowed, making me remember every detail of that day, making me watch him there taking whatever and then leaving me. When I awoke from my movie pause what I saw standing before me surprised me, it was me. I rubbed the eyes who were trying to play a prank on me and then looked ahead of me once again.

"You should feel guilty letting him take that from you so easily, what if what he said to you was true? You cheated on Edward, you knew he wouldn't have wanted you near Jake, and then Jake began what he knew both of you wanted. How can you let Edward believe that you love him, and let him touch you when we both know what you feel for Jake?" The person in front of me (I guess me) said.

I dropped to my knees taking in all what "the other me" said. It was all lies how could I even believe to think that, it wasn't what happened at all. The truth was being twisted into words that wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how much I knew they weren't true.

"Leave me and Edward alone! You don't know what you are talking about! You were there, how could you believe that I would actually do that to Edward, cheat on him. Jake had no right to do what he did, but that doesn't mean that I should be left wallowing in my grief, pitfall because of him. I am stronger than that, and I certainly won't give him that pleasure!" I yelled at this image in front of me.

"You will never forget this, and soon you will fall, you will become me and see. Soon you will see. You can't just keep stuffing your emotions away. They will catch up with you and when they do, you will know how pitfall you are. You will learn how weak you are and will be, because of what has happened with Jake."

"NO I will never become you, I am strong, take your memories and Leave!" I screamed and no sooner that I did, did everything disappear.

Opening my eyes, I instantly knew where I was, in Edward's bed. The smell of the room, my pillow, and the covers stuffed all around me, engulfed me in his beautiful aroma. I rolled over and came face to face with the light of my world, Edward. His face was so beautiful, so perfect, but I couldn't help and notice the worry and concern on it. He shouldn't be worrying about me, doesn't he know nothing can stop me. With this thought sneaked through my thoughts it left a smile upon my face.

"Are you….are you okay?" he slowly uttered pausing as to try an not upset me.

"Yeah, my arms and legs hurt a little but other than that I'm fine," I said as I let a fake smile onto my face. I couldn't let him know how hurt I really was, because then all of the things stuffed in the back of my mind in my little black box would escape. They were there to stay and nothing would happen to me which would make me change my mind and let them out. "I am a little hungry now that I think about it."

"Do you feel well enough to go down to the kitchen or do you want me to bring it up here." He offered as he raised himself up off of the bed

"Yeah, I think it will be nice to get up out of this bed" and as soon as the words left my mouth Edward picked me up as gently as he could and carried me downstairs to the kitchen. Once I was sat in the chair Edward started cooking up a storm scrambling eggs, chopping potatoes, toasting the toast. He even made pancakes and French toast. By the time he was done there was so much food there that I was sure I wouldn't have been able to eat all of it within a week. It was okay, I knew he meant well and just wanted to make sure I was okay. He really was worrying to much about this event. He should know that I was stronger to not let a little problem ruin my world.

"Hunny….are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?" Edward asked while I was gobbling down some of the banana pancakes.

"Really, I am fine. Wow I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was!" I said as I giggled at the joke.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I love you and whatever you are feeling I am here for you. We will get through this together. Even if it helps you to talk about it, don't hold back because you think that it will bother me. I want to do anything that will help you, just let me know and I will do anything!" He said to me while rubbing the hand that I wasn't eating with at the time.

"I know you will do anything for me, I would do the same for you. But really you shouldn't be so concerned I am okay. I know what happened to me was awful but I can deal with it. Edward, I will be fine as long as you will be there with me. He shouldn't see me broken because I'm not, he isn't worth that." I said as I slide over into his lap.

"Okay, but only if you tell me when something is bothering you." And as he said that he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

_Edward you need to leave with Bella, Jake is coming, don't worry I will deal with it, but you have to leave -Alice-_


End file.
